Augenblick
by Iarethirwen
Summary: Doch nicht mehr so kurz, aber ehrlich gesagt weiß ich immer noch nicht was ich hier schreiben soll. HGSS
1. Augenblick die Erste

Disclaimer: Ich wünschte es wäre meins, ist aber nicht so.

Autorengeschwafel: Nur etwas kleines, weil ich nicht schlafen konnte. Kam mir einfach so in den Sinn. Uäh...ist ziemlich...hm...fluffig? Egal, wem es gefallen hat der hinterlasse doch bitte ein kleines Review.

Augenblick 

Wenn ich in deine Augen sehe, dann scheint meine Welt für kurze Zeit ins schwanken zu geraten. Ich ertrinke in den Fluten die deine Seele sind. Auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht willst, es vielleicht nicht bemerkst, ich kenne dich, kann tief in dich hinein sehen und dein wirkliches Ich erkennen.

Viele halten dich für kalt und manchmal erscheint es mir so, als ob nur ich wüsste das du es nicht bist. Das ein verletzlicher Kern in der harten Schale ruht. Das viele Sachen auch dich schmerzen. Deine Bitterkeit und dein Gram über das Vergangene, haben dich vergessen lassen wie es ist zu leben, zu lieben.

Sie würden mich für verrückt erklären, wenn sie meine Gedanken kennen würden. Aber ich werde sie nicht preisgeben. Niemals ihnen. Wie eine schwere Last werde ich sie mit mir herumtragen. Werde irgendwann langsam an ihnen ersticken. Willst du meine Gedanken hören? Nur ein wenig davon, damit ich wieder atmen kann. Nicht viel...nur ein kleines Stück das nicht alles verrät.

Aber du siehst mich nicht einmal an. Hältst mich für ein kleines neunmalkluges Gör das dir schrecklich auf den Geist geht. Doch ich kann nichts dafür. Um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen würde ich alles tun. Wenn ich meine Hand hebe um deine Fragen zu beantworten, dann musst du mich bemerken. Dann musst du mich ansehen auch wenn du es nicht gern tust. Dann kann ich wieder in deinen dunklen Augen lesen wie es kein anderer kann. Ich fühle mich dir näher. Fühle wie sich mein Herz immer mehr für dich erwärmt.

Wenn es anfangs nur Respekt war den ich für dich empfand, so ist es nun etwas anderes. Etwas das ich mich weigerte zu glauben. Und nun nehme ich es langsam an. Doch Hoffnungslosigkeit schwingt in diesem neuen Gefühl. Es macht mich traurig zu wissen das du in meinen Augen nicht so viel siehst wie ich in den deinen.

Vielleicht sollte ich aufgeben. Diese Gefühle tief in meinem Inneren verbergen und sie versiegeln. Vielleicht wird es mir gelingen, denn heute werde ich dich zum letzten Mal sehen. Ein letztes Mal deiner Stimme lauschen können. Mit Furcht habe ich mein letztes Jahr hier bei dir erwartet. Und nun ist es so schnell vorbei. Die Zeit scheint zu rasen, wenn man im Begriff ist etwas wertvolles zu verlieren.

Und du bist mittlerweile das Wertvollste für mich. Du weißt es nicht, dabei hatte ich mir vorgenommen es dir irgendwie begreiflich zu machen. Doch wieder war ich zu feige und fand Ausreden um es nicht bemerkbar zu machen. Jetzt ist es wohl zu spät. Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir sagte das ich dich liebe? Würdest du mich weiterhin ärgerlich anstarren? Würdest du mich auslachen? Wahrscheinlich...ich will nicht das du mein Herz brichst, es unter deinen Füßen zertrittst.

Nun sitze ich feige hier und starre dich an. Mein Inneres krampft sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als du zum letzten Mal den Unterricht beendest. Kein Wort des Abschieds, kein Wort der Zuneigung hast du für uns übrig. Wir sind dir egal. Ich bin dir egal.

Lautes Jubeln bricht um mich herum aus. Sie freuen sich das siebte Jahr geschafft zu haben. Stürmen aus dem Klassenraum in die Freiheit. Unsere Wege werden sich trennen, jeder wird etwas anderes tun. Doch ich sitze immer noch hier. Festgeklebt auf meinem Stuhl und nicht in der Lage auch nur den kleinen Finger zu rühren.

„ Mione? Kommst du?". Harry schaut erwartungsvoll auf mich hinab. Er wartet, ebenso wie Ron es tut. Ich kann nicht einfach gehen...nicht ohne dir Lebwohl gesagt zu haben.

„ Gleich Harry...geht bitte schon vor.".

Ratloses Schulterzucken. Ich kann Rons Frage schon hören, warum ich länger als nötig bei der übergroßen Fledermaus verweile. Im Laufe der Jahre haben wir dich immer wieder verletzt. Es tut mir leid.

Ich beobachte deinen schwarzen Haarschopf der dicht über ein Stück Pergament gebeugt ist. Schnell und leicht fliegt deine Hand mit der Feder darüber hinweg. Deine Eleganz in allem was du tust ist atemberaubend. Du bemerkst nicht das ich immer noch an Ort und Stelle sitze und mich einfach nicht von dir lösen kann. Das alles hat etwas so endgültiges an sich das ich die ersten Tränen in meinen Augen brennen fühle. Ich will nicht weinen. Nicht vor dir, du hasst es wenn man Schwäche zeigt und doch kann ich es nicht verhindern.

Es kommt mir wie Stunden vor bis du endlich nach oben in meine Richtung siehst. Mit Überraschen treffen deine dunklen Seen, die Spiegel deiner Seele auf meine.

„ Miss Granger?".

Endlich kommt auch wieder Leben in meine Glieder. Meine Stimme droht zu brechen.

„ Ich...ich wollte...ich wollte nur...".

Geschmeidig stehst du von deinem Platz auf und kommst auf mich zu. Nicht drohend, nicht düster. Ich brauche keine Angst vor dir zu haben.

„ Was kann ich für sie tun Miss Granger?".

Nah bleibst du vor mir stehen und schaust auf mich hinab.

„ Ich wollte auf wiedersehen sagen Professor Snape.". Schüchtern senke ich die Augen. Ich will nicht das du die Tränen darin siehst.

„ Lebwohl trifft es wohl eher Miss Granger!".

Warum musst du ausgerechnet jetzt so kalt sein? Warum jetzt? Schon rollen die ersten, nassen Tropfen meine Wangen hinab.

„ Tränen? Warum weinen sie?".

Hilflos schüttele ich den Kopf. Es ist das Einzige das ich tun kann, meine Worte würden mir nicht mehr gehorchen. Geschlagen quäle ich mich aus meinem Sitz hoch. Warum ich weine? Diese Frage ist so lächerlich. Du bist ein Dummkopf wenn du es nicht weißt. Ich werde mich einfach umdrehen und gehen.

„ Warten sie!".

Was willst du noch? Willst du das weinende, kleine Mädchen schelten?

Lange schaust du mich an. Beobachtest die nassen Spuren die meine Tränen hinterlassen. Siehst du es nun? Siehst du nun was ich fühle, was ich denke? Deine Hand streckt sich meinem Gesicht entgegen. Streichelt sanft über meine Wange. Wischt die nassen Spuren hinfort. So zart und so weich. Für einen kurzen Moment schmiege ich mich an deine warme Haut.

„ Auf wiedersehen Miss Granger.".

Deine Stimme ist leise, doch ich habe es gehört. Wie ein Versprechen klingt es in meinen Ohren. Zum erstenmal seit Wochen kann ich wieder lächeln. Es erfüllt mich mit nicht allzu großer Leere, als du deine Hand von meiner Wange nimmst und mir barsch den Rücken zukehrst. Das bist eben du, aber anders möchte ich dich auch nicht haben. Du hast mir gezeigt das du mich verstehst. Hast mir in diesem Augenblick einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer gegeben.

Auch wenn ich Hogwarts jetzt verlasse. Ich werde warten. Warten auf dich und bis dieser Augenblick zu einer Ewigkeit wird.

Ende 


	2. Augenblick die Zweite

Disclaimer: Was bei Merlin soll hier schon anderes stehen? Es gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch keinen Cent daran.

Autorengeschwafel: Erstmal vielen lieben Dank für die tollen Reviews. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet das, das jemand liest. Hier ist also der erwünschte Gegenpart. Ein Review bei gefallen wäre lieb. Und noch ne winzige Warnung: Ich kann unseren guten Severus einfach nicht schreiben, also nicht hauen, wenn er ziemlich daneben sein sollte.

Augenblick die Zweite 

Die Zeit verstreicht endlos langsam für mich. Wie sehr ich mir wünsche das diese letzte Stunde endlich vorbei ist. Wieder kann ich deine Augen auf mir spüren. Immer spüre ich sie, habe es im Gefühl wenn dein warmes Braun mich trifft. Doch was du suchst weiß ich nicht.

Ich werde für einen klugen Mann gehalten, vielleicht sogar genial, doch du bist und bleibst ein Rätsel für mich. Warst es von der ersten Stunde.

Ich habe deinen neugierigen, durstigen Geist verabscheut. Zu sehr hast du mich an mich selbst erinnert. Doch deine Neugierde dein Drang nach Wissen ist anders als meiner. Du bist unschuldiger, reiner. Das helle Licht in tiefster Finsternis.

Lange hat es gedauert bis ich begriff das ich dich nicht verabscheue. Es ist Bewunderung die ich spüre. Bewunderung für etwas Großes das in einer zierlichen Hülle ruht. Über die Jahre hat es mir sogar Vergnügen bereitet dich heranwachsen zu sehen. Eine Art Besessenheit ist daraus geworden und wenn ich ehrlich bin, wirst du die Einzige sein die ich vermissen werde. Nicht das ich das jemals offen zugeben würde.

Du bist es die mir beweist das es Hoffnung für diese Hohlköpfe von Zauberern gibt. Wenn es mehr wie dich geben würde, dann vielleicht, dann würde es noch Rettung für uns geben. Rettung für mich selbst. Doch ich darf mich nicht an dich klammern. Du bist zu jung um solch eine Bürde zu tragen.

Es gibt niemanden der mein kaltes, schwarzes Herz erwärmen kann. Nicht einmal du mit deinem warmen Lächeln und dem leuchtenden Gesicht. Ich gebe zu das ich schon einmal daran gedacht habe wie es wäre dich zu halten. Nicht als Schülerin oder kleine Besserwisserin anzusehen. Nur eine junge Frau dessen warmer, weicher Körper sich an meinen schmiegt.

.

Ein schöner Gedanke, doch etwas das nie passieren wird. Ich werde es nicht zulassen und du würdest schreiend vor mir davonlaufen, wüsstest du auch nur ein wenig von dem was ich über dich denke. Du hast Respekt vor mir wie die meisten, wenn ich Glück habe empfindest du ein wenig Bewunderung. Manchmal kann ich das in deinen Augen lesen, bevor sie wieder mit endlosen Gefühlen überquellen die ich nicht kenne oder einfach vergessen habe.

Ich bin nur ein dummer, alter und verbitterter Mann der versucht in deinem strahlenden Licht zu baden um die Kälte aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben. Wie gern würde ich dir das sagen, es liegt mir auf den Lippen. Zu poetisch? Zu sanft? Ich denke schon. Es ist nicht meine Art in solchen Worten zu reden. Du würdest nur denken ich spaße mit dir. Würdest denken das du neuen Spott von meiner Seite erntest. Du würdest mich noch viel mehr verabscheuen.

„ Ihr könnt gehen!", stoße ich nun in alter, bissiger Manier hervor. Keinen Abschied. Kein auf wiedersehen. Wozu? Ich werde keinen von euch wiedersehen. Ihr geht euren eigenen Weg.

Endlich strömt ihr erleichtert und jubelnd aus meinem Kerker. Bald bin ich wieder allein und kann meine Ruhe genießen. Kein störendes Geplapper, keine dummen Schülerstreiche und vor allem werde ich dich nicht mehr sehen müssen. Die letzten Wochen waren eine Qual. Immer habe ich dich gesehen ob nun im Schlaf oder am Tage.

Du sitzt immer noch an Ort und Stelle. Bist nicht mit den anderen gegangen. Ich kann es sehen, auch wenn ich dicht über ein Pergament gebeugt bin. Wozu bleibst du hier? Folge deinen Freunden und lasse mich in Ruhe. Warum länger als nötig die Gegenwart eines verhassten Lehrers ertragen?

Ich versuche dich zu ignorieren. Deinen Blick der auf mir ruht abzuschütteln. Tief vergrabe ich mich in meinen Schriften mit der Hoffnung das du gehst. Einen Abschied könnte ich nicht ertragen.

Minuten vergehen. Nicht schnell. Sie schleichen langsam vor sich hin. Eine junge Frau wie du wartet nicht lange auf jemanden wie mich. Kann ich es wagen? Ich habe dich nicht gehen hören. Langsam hebe ich den Kopf nur um auf deine braunen Augen zu treffen. Es überrascht mich welch Ausdauer du besitzt.

„ Miss Granger?".

Du starrst mich eine Weile an bevor ein Beben durch deinen zierlichen Körper geht. Deine zarten und klaren Gesichtszüge sprechen mit mir bevor es noch deine Stimme tut.

„ Ich...ich wollte...ich wollte nur...". Deine Stimme krächzt diese Worte nur unsicher. Ich frage mich wohin die junge, starke Hexe verschwunden ist. Vor mir sitzt ein verängstigtes Kind das verzweifelt nach Worten sucht.

Langsam stehe ich auf. Entspannt gehe ich auf dich zu. Ich will dir keine Angst einjagen.

„ Was kann ich für sie tun Miss Granger?". Ich bin mir sicher das du etwas auf dem Herzen hast und wenn es mir möglich ist werde ich dir helfen. Ein letztes Mal. Nah bleibe ich vor dir stehen und bewundere still den Effekt den die Fackeln an den Wänden auf dein braunes Haar haben. Es schimmert wie flüssige Bronze. Kein vergleich mehr zu dem kleinen Mädchen aus dem ersten Jahr.

Deine Stimme ist nun fester. „ Ich wollte auf wiedersehen sagen Professor Snape.". Du kannst mir dabei nicht einmal in die Augen sehen und senkst schnell den Blick. Auf wiedersehen? Wie viel Unehrlichkeit liegt doch in deinen Worten. Es wird kein Wiedersehen geben.

„ Lebwohl trifft es wohl eher Miss Granger!", gebe ich harsch zur Antwort. Ich will nicht so grob sein und doch kann ich nicht anders.

Meine Worte lassen dich zusammenzucken. Deine volle Unterlippe beginnt zu beben. Schwere,  nasse Tropfen beginnen deine rosa Wangen hinab zu perlen. Du warst die ganze Zeit den Tränen nah habe ich Recht?

„ Tränen? Warum weinen sie?". Es verwirrt mich. Nie hat jemand für mich geweint. Sind die Tränen echt? Sind sie wirklich für mich?

Langsam quälst du dich aus deinem Sitz. Geschlagen lässt du den Kopf hängen. Mit hängenden Schultern greifst du nach deinen Büchern. Ich kann dich nicht so gehen lassen.

„ Warten sie!".

Deine braunen Augen treffen mich anklagend. Doch keine Abscheu oder Abneigung kann ich in ihnen lesen. Etwas anderes liegt in ihnen. Etwas das ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe. War ich die ganze Zeit so blind gewesen? Kann es sein das ich ignoriert habe was du bereit bist mir zu geben?

Ich kann nicht anders als die nassen Tränenspuren von deinen leuchtend, roten Wangen zu wischen. Ein neues Gefühl durchströmt mich, als du deine Wange vertraut in meine Handfläche schmiegst. Mir etwas von deiner Wärme gibst. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer keimt in mir auf. Wenn wir es beide wollen, dann werden wir uns wiedersehen.

„ Auf wiedersehen Miss Granger.".

Langsam und widerwillig nehme ich meine Hand von deiner Haut. Ein Lächeln erreicht deine schönen Lippen und gibt ein Versprechen wie es Worte nicht können. Wir brauchen keine Worte, klammern uns nur an diesen Augenblick. Einen wundervollen Augenblick. Auch wenn sich unsere Wege nicht mehr kreuzen sollten, so werde ich ihn ewig in Erinnerung behalten.

:

:

:

Bevor Fragen auftauchen, jap es wird ein drittes Kapitel geben und das wird wohl noch fluffiger...argh, bin es nicht gewöhnt so was zu schreiben. Also, ein wenig Geduld noch.


	3. Augenblick die Dritte

Disclaimer: Hat sich doch tatsächlich immer noch nix verändert. Gehört alles Jo Rowling...ist auch besser so.

Autorengeschwafel: Sodele, hier wäre also Kapitel drei. Aber nicht das ihr auf die Idee kommt mich zu hauen oder so : sich wegduckt: sicher ist sicher...

:

Augenblick die Dritte 

Ich bekomme nicht sehr viel von dem mit was meine Freunde mir erzählen. Eigentlich bekomme ich in letzter Zeit so gut wie gar nichts mehr mit. Ich habe mich in meinen Gedanken verkrochen und nur meine Hülle lässt darauf schließen das ich anwesend bin.

Ron und Harry denken es liegt an meiner Aufregung wegen dem Aurorentraining. Ginny denkt es liegt an der Aufregung wegen der bevorstehenden Hochzeit die bei den Weasleys ins Haus steht. Bill wird heiraten und da ich so gut wie zur Familie gehöre betrifft es auch mich.

Keiner von ihnen kann auch nur erahnen was der wirkliche Grund ist.

Ich vermisse dich. Schon komisch, gerade mal vier Monate und fünf Tage sind vergangen. Es erscheint mir wie eine Ewigkeit.

Ich bin traurig und werde von Tag zu Tag trauriger. Jede Stunde ohne dich ist für mich verloren. Ich habe geschworen für ewig auf ein Wiedersehen zu warten und doch bin ich ungeduldig. Der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer verliert allmählich seinen Glanz. Alles ist trist und grau. Selbst das Wetter spiegelt meine Gefühlswelt wieder.

Ich will dich sehen, mit dir reden, deine warme Hand auf meinem Gesicht spüren. Ich möchte dir so viel geben und kann es nicht.

Warum habe ich dir nicht geschrieben? Ich würde mir albern vorkommen. Wie ein dummes Schulmädchen das verliebt um Aufmerksamkeit heischt. Aber du hast mich doch verstanden? In unserem Augenblick hast du doch gesehen was in mir vorgeht oder? Wo bleibst du dann? Es war ein stilles Versprechen das du mir gegeben hast. War es nur Mitleid? Wolltest du den Abschied erleichtern in der Hoffnung das ich dich schnell vergessen werde?

Das kann ich nicht. Eine Löwin ist treu und vergisst niemals. Doch wo ist mein Mut? Dahin. Er verkümmert in einem kleinen Winkel in mir drin.

Kann ich denn allen Ernstes erwarten das du wie ein strahlender Prinz auf deinem edlen Ross dahergeritten kommst um deine Prinzessin zu holen? Ich bin keine Prinzessin und du kein Prinz. Wir sind was wir sind. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger verlange ich von dir. Doch ich habe kein Recht irgendetwas zu verlangen. Niemand hat etwas gesagt oder getan. Ich war zu feige und du wolltest mir nur etwas Trost zukommen lassen.

Mehr kann ich nicht verlangen und für dich ist es viel das du zu geben hast.

„ Mione? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?". Verwirrt starre ich zu Ron der mir aus blauen Augen einen beleidigten Blick zuwirft. Natürlich weiß er so gut wie ich das ich nicht zugehört habe.

„ Es tut mir leid...was hast du gesagt?". Ein leises Schnaufen von ihm sagt mir das er meine Unaufmerksamkeit missbilligt. Warum? Darf ich das nicht? Muss denn immer ich diejenige sein die einen klaren Kopf behält?

„ Ich sagte das wir uns am besten trennen", er nickt zu seiner rothaarigen Schwester, „ Ginny und du wolltet euch doch noch Kleider für die Hochzeit besorgen.". Richtig! Das habe ich vollkommen vergessen. Das war der Grund warum wir an einem scheußlichen Tag wie diesen in der Winkelgasse herum schlendern, als würde die Sonne vom Himmel strahlen.

Ein begeistertes Lächeln huscht über das Gesicht meiner rothaarigen Freundin. Sie ist froh die Jungs los zu sein. Schnell hakt sie sich bei mir unter und zerrt mich Richtung  Madam Malkin´s, dort werden wir schon das richtige finden...obwohl ich gar keine Lust verspüre.

Das Schaufenster des kleinen Geschäfts verspricht viele Stunden verbissener Anprobe und Ginnys Gesicht tut ihr Übriges dazu. Ein leichter Seufzer entflieht mir, als sie weiterhin an mir rumzerrt und mich diesmal durch die Tür befördert. Manchmal frage ich mich woher dieses Mädchen ihren Elan hat. Ein wenig könnte sie mir davon abgeben.

Madam Malkin, eine ältere sehr freundlich erscheinende Hexe, kommt sofort auf uns zu. Ginny erklärt in schnellen, sich überschlagenden Worten was wir überhaupt suchen und kurze Zeit später finde ich mich vor einer Reihe von atemberaubend schönen Kleidern wieder.

Unschlüssig stehe ich davor herum während Ginny mit dem ersten über den Arm in einer der kleinen Umkleidekabinen verschwindet. Ich will keine Kleider anprobieren, ich will hier nicht sein. Ungewollte Tränen keimen wie so oft in meinen Augen hervor. Das bekannte Kribbeln in meiner Nase warnt mich davor das sie bald meine Wangen hinab fließen werden.

Was bin ich doch für eine Heulsuse!

Meine alte energische Ader suchend, greife ich nach einem leuchtend, roten Stück Stoff. Weiche kühle Seide erreicht meine Fingerspitzen. Es ist ein schönes Kleid. Weit und ausladend mit Goldstickereien besetzt. Genau das richtige für eine Gryffindor wie mich.

Doch meine Augen erhaschen Grün. Ich zögere einen Moment bevor ich auch dieses greife. Es ist ebenso schön wie das Rote. Ein tiefes, sattes Grün mit silbernen Stickereien. Vielleicht habe ich meine Wahl schon jetzt getroffen.

:

:

:

Ich hasse es hier zu sein zwischen all diesen Menschen. Zwischen unfähigen Hexen und Zauberern. Man könnte meinen dieses Wetter würde ihren Kaufrausch mindern. Doch selbst die dicken Regentropfen halten sie nicht davon ab.

Das ganze fröhliche Geschnatter und Gelache verschlechtert meine Laune nur noch mehr. Nicht das ich je gute Laune hätte. Wieder muss ich mich an einer Gruppe von jungen, dummen Hexen vorbei drängen und gebe ihnen einen eisigen Blick. Dieser hat noch nie seine Wirkung verfehlt. Wie aufgescheuchte Hühner schrecken sie vor mir zurück.

Wenigstens etwas über das ich noch Kontrolle habe.

Die letzten Monate sind für mich ein Alptraum gewesen. Immer wieder wandern meine Gedanken zu dir, deine braunen Augen die vor Tränen überquellen und mir Gefühle geben wie nichts anderes es kann.

Es ärgert mich. Maßlos. Und doch kann ich mich selbst nicht stoppen. Ich ertappe mich immer wieder dabei wie mein Blick unbewusst nach deinem braunen Haarschopf sucht. Denke ich denn wirklich dich hier zu finden? Ausgerechnet heute? Du hast besseres zu tun.

Bald wirst du deine Ausbildung zur Aurorin beginnen. Albus hat mir davon erzählt. Ich bin sicher das du auch das mit Bravour bestehen wirst. Du bestehst jede Prüfung. Nicht wie die anderen Dummköpfe die es nicht wert sind die Luft die sie umgibt zu atmen. Und doch bist du mit ihnen zusammen. Nicht mit mir.

Mit Entsetzen musste ich feststellen das ich eine Art Eifersucht gegenüber deinen Freunden hege. Sie sind doch nur Freunde richtig? Und wenn es anders wäre? Wenn dieser Potter oder Weasley...? Es interessiert mich nicht! Nein das tut es nicht! Es ist dein Leben. Dein Weg den du zu gehen hast. Ich hatte meinen Augenblick und mehr will ich auch nicht. Es ist dumm etwas anderes zu wollen.

Stur setzte ich meinen Weg fort durch die Massen. Ich habe selbst wichtigeres zu tun. Meine Vorräte müssen aufgestockt werden.

Mein Blick bleibt an den Schaufenstern Madam Malkin´s hängen. Eine neuer Umhang würde auch nicht schaden. Der schwarze Stoff meines jetzigen beginnt langsam auszubleichen. Ich hasse es noch viel mehr mich mit etwas Unwichtigen wie Kleidung zu beschäftigen.

Die ältere Hexe der, der Laden gehört sieht mir mit kühlen Augen entgegen. Nirgendwo bin ich gern gesehen, aber das ist mir egal. Ich weiß was ich brauche und schlage auch gleich meinen Weg dorthin ein. Es wird nicht lange dauern.

Eine Stimme lässt mich in meiner Bewegung jedoch innehalten. Ich kenne dieses nervige Piepsen. Diese überschlagenden Worte, wenn der lästige Rotschopf aufgeregt ist. Zu schade das sie nicht auch die Schule verlassen hat.

„ Aber du kannst unmöglich DAS tragen. Nimm das Rote...bitte.".

„ Warum? Nur weil es grün ist gefällt es dir nicht?". Meine Welt beginnt für Momente wie in einem Rausch zu schwanken. Ich widerstehe der Versuchung mich an den nächstbesten Gegenstand zu klammern. Diese Stimme kenne ich noch viel besser, doch sie ist alles andere als nervig oder piepsig. Ich habe Jahre gebraucht um das zu erkennen.

„ Mione...das ist so...das ist so...Slytherin!".

Ein glockenhelles Lachen erklingt. „ Sei nicht albern Ginny. Die Farbe gefällt mir.".

„ Sie steht dir nicht. Rot passt besser zu deinen braunen Augen.".

„ Muss ich denn immer so Gryffindor sein? Ich bin es leid!".

Wie in Trance bewege ich mich auf die Quelle der Stimmen zu. Nur noch ein kleines Stück...ein winziges Stück, dann werde ich sehen ob meine Ohren mich betrügen.

Ich halte den Atem an. Es ist kein Trug. Vor einem großen Spiegel steht Hermione Granger und dreht sich in einem Kleid, so grün wie die Farbe Slytherins, hin und her. Es steht ihr ausgezeichnet, besser als rot ihr jemals stehen würde. Neben ihr tobt der aufgebrachte Rotschopf in einem Kleid von der Farbe des Himmels um Mitternacht. Aber sie ist kein Vergleich.

„ Du bist eine Gryffindor Mione!".

„ Und wenn ich das gar nicht sein will?".

Die Rothaarige stemmt empört beide Hände in die Hüften. „ Was bei Merlin ist los mit dir? Wenn Ron das erfährt...dann...".

„ Was dann? Er kann nichts tun. Ich bin doch nicht verheiratet mit ihm.".

„ Noch nicht!".

Mein Herz sackt um mehrere Zentimeter Richtung Boden. Noch nicht? Was hat das zu bedeuten?

„ Was hat das zu bedeuten?", höre ich nun aus deinem Mund.

„ Ich bin mir sicher das ihr...".

„ Nichts werden wir", herrschst du kühl, eine Tonart die ich nicht von dir kenne, „ Wir sind Freunde Ginny. Nur Freunde.".

Die Rothaarige winkt geschlagen ab. Es ist allen bekannt das Ginny Weasley ihre beste Freundin am liebsten mit ihrem Bruder vereint sehen möchte. Dieser Idiot hat dich nicht verdient. Nicht dich!

„ Also komm Mione, tu mir den Gefallen und nehme das Rote.".

Ich denke das es Zeit wird einzuschreiten und trete langsam hervor. Noch bevor ich spreche siehst du mich im Spiegel und wirbelst ungläubig herum.

„ Ich finde das, das grüne Kleid eine ausgezeichnete Wahl für Miss Granger ist.".

Gewaltsam verkneife ich mir ein Grinsen, als der Kiefer der rothaarigen Hexe geschockt nach unten klappt. Ginny Weasley scheint zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sprachlos zu sein.

:

:

:

Ich weiß, gemein von mir hier aufzuhören. Aber das sagt wohl das es noch ein viertes Kapitel geben wird. Ist irgendwie länger geworden als erwartet. Hoffe das stört euch nicht? Ihr wollt sowat fluffiges? Na bitte, meine alte Leier, aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh...was hat mich dazu getrieben das zu schreiben? Ich muss wahnsinnig sein, gibt keine andere Erklärung.

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Bin wirklich glücklich darüber._

_Hermine-Severus-Fan: : dankend kekse entgegen nimmt: Schreiben macht Hunger und das du mich so lieb mit Keksen versorgst...ich liebe Kekse : mampf: Danke für dein Review, hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir auch._

_Leoka: Jup, habe schnell weitergeschrieben gelle? Ab und an mal ein wenig fluffig? Na gut._

_Esta: Danke für dein liebes Review. Freu mich immer wieder was von dir zu lesen. Du willst Hermine sein? :lach: Meine Gute da musst du erst an mir vorbei, Severus gehört ganz allein mir...in meinen Träumen :grins:_

_Ebony-zoot: Sodele, drittes Kapitel. Vielen Dank für dein Lob : glücklich ist:_

_SweetChrisi: Hallo Süße. Danke für dein Review. Musstest ja net lang auf das Kapitel hier warten gelle?_

_Talina: Du magst romantisches Zeugs? Hm, irgendwie sind wir da ziemlich verschieden. Normalerweise kann ich das nicht wirklich leiden und noch weniger schreiben. Aber wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann macht das Schreiben doppelt Spaß._

_Herm84: Danke für dein liebes Review. Du findest es gelungen? Da hoffe ich das es auch weiterhin so bleibt und dich ein viertes Kapitel net stören wird. Liebe Grüße zurück : wink:_

_McAbe: Es freut mich das du findest ich habe Sev gut getroffen. Habe mir da so meine Gedanken gemacht...aber Autoren meckern ja immer über das was sie schreiben, geht mir immer so, bin nie zufrieden._

_He, he, da unten ist immer noch das kleine, nette Dingelchen wo ihr draufdrücken könnt. Es erscheint immer noch eine Box in die ihr etwas schreiben könnt und es würde die Autorin immer noch glücklich machen._


	4. Augenblick die Vierte

Disclaimer: Muss ich das wirklich immer und immer wieder sagen? Es. Gehört. Nicht. Mir....bis auf die komischen Ideen die ich niederschreibe vielleicht.

Autorengeschwafel: Na also, es geht in die vierte Runde. Sollte ja eigentlich nur ein einziges Kapitel haben gelle? Ich weiß, der Cliffhanger war ziemlich gemein. Hoffe nur ihr seit nicht zu bös mit mir.

:

Augenblick die Vierte 

Ich glaube mein Herz ist soeben stehen geblieben. Jemand muss meine Vitalwerte überprüfen. Von Ginny kann ich im Moment keine Hilfe erwarten, sie würde nicht mal merken, wenn ich tot neben ihr auf dem Boden aufschlagen würde. Immer noch starrt sie ungläubig ihrem Professor entgegen. Mit ihrem geöffneten Mund könnte sie Fliegen fangen.

Was sie wohl mehr in diesen Schockzustand versetzt? Die Tatsache das sie ihn hier sieht oder das er in Fragen Kleider einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack hat?

Schüchtern sehe ich an den leuchtend grünen Stoff der an meinem Körper klebt hinab. Gefällt es dir wirklich? Ein Blick in dein Gesicht und ich bin überzeugt. Das Zucken um deine Mundwinkel verrät dich und deine dunklen Augen strahlen mir warm und ehrlich entgegen.

Ich nicke leicht und merke das sich meine Mundwinkel ebenfalls zu einem breiten Lächeln verziehen. „Guten Tag Professor Snape.".

Langsam kommst du näher, mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Raubkatze. „ Ich bin sehr erfreut sie wiederzusehen Miss Granger.". Ganz meinerseits, ganz meinerseits. Ich muss dem Drang widerstehen dir sofort um den Hals zu fliegen. Was würden die anderen denken? Was würdest du wohl denken?

Immer noch mit einer Schüchternheit geplagt, dessen Herkunft ich nicht kenne, strecke ich dir meine Hand entgegen. Einen Moment siehst du auf sie hinab bevor du sie mit festem, warmen Druck ergreifst. Ich glaube das ich jetzt die glücklichste Hexe auf Erden bin. Deine Wärme kriecht langsam meinen Arm hinauf und der Geruch nach Kräutern der dich ständig umgibt erreicht nun meine Nase. Unglaublich wie sehr ich das doch vermisst habe. Unglaublich wie wir uns auch ohne Worte zu verstehen scheinen.

„ Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber ich glaube ich muss ihnen wiedersprechen.".

Verwirrt lässt du meine Hand los und siehst zu dem Rotschopf der neben uns offensichtlich wieder zur Besinnung gekommen ist. Übermütig blitzen ihre blauen Augen dir entgegen und ihre ganze Körperhaltung verspricht eine nette Diskussion. War Ginny jemals so störend wie jetzt gewesen?

„ Was meinen sie Miss Weasley?". Sie verdreht genervt die Augen.

„ Natürlich das Kleid. Grün passt eindeutig nicht zu Hermione.".

Warst du Momente zuvor noch bereit dich mir zu öffnen, so verschließt du dich jetzt wieder vollkommen. Wie eine Mauer die du in Windeseile um dich herum gebaut hast. Gelassen verschränkst du beide Arme vor der Brust und starrst drohend auf die junge Hexe hinab. Du duldest keinen Widerspruch auch wenn es um solche Banalitäten wie die Farbe eines Kleides geht.

„ Ich bleibe dabei Miss Weasley, Grün ist eine ausgezeichnete Wahl.".

Heftig schüttelt Ginny ihren roten Haarschopf. „ Kein Gryffindor trägt Grün Professor, aber sie müssen das als Slytherin natürlich sagen.".

„ Kein Gryffindor trägt Mitternachtsblau! Warum nehmen sie nicht das Rote?", schießt du unerschütterlich zurück.

Ich selbst finde diese Situation jetzt wirklich lächerlich. Meine beste Freundin und mein ehemaliger Professor streiten über ein Kleid das ich tragen soll. Wenn es nicht so faszinierend wäre, würde ich lachen. Ginny sollte wirklich nicht vergessen das du immer noch ihr Lehrer bist. Dein Zorn wird grauenvoll sein und eine Menge Hauspunkte kosten.

Ohne weiter auf die Streithähne zu achten betrete ich wieder die kleine Umkleidekabine. Ich denke das ich das grüne Kleid nehmen werde, schließlich gefällt es dir.

:

:

:

„ Ich kann das Rote nicht nehmen, weil es sich mit meinen Haaren beißen würde.". Wie wahr Miss Weasley, wie wahr!

Aber was mache ich hier eigentlich? Wie kommt es dazu das ich hier stehe und mich mit dieser Rotzgöre streite?

„ Das interessiert mich wenig Miss Weasley! Ich denke die Entscheidung bleibt ganz allein Miss Granger überlassen.". Wo bist du eigentlich?

Meine Augen schweifen über die leere Stelle an der du wenige Minuten zuvor gestanden hast. Wie konnte ich nicht bemerken das du gegangen bist? Auch der Rotschopf scheint es nun zu bemerken. Aufgeregt wuselt sie in die Umkleidekabinen und kommt ohne dich wieder hervor. Wo bei Merlin steckst du?

Ich folge der jungen Hexe schnellen Schrittes als sie in die Richtung von Madam Malkin eilt.

Eigentlich hätte ich es mir denken können. Breit lächelnd stehst du neben der älteren Hexe und schwenkst eine unscheinbare Tüte hin und her.

„ Du hast jetzt nicht wirklich...Hermione!", empört sich der Rotschopf lautstark.

„ Ich habe Ginny. Es hat mir gefallen.", gibst du ruhig zurück. Manchmal frage ich mich woher du deine Nerven nimmst. Die ganze Zeit von Hohlköpfen umgeben zu sein ist kein leichtes Los. Dafür sollte man dir wirklich einen Orden verleihen.

Die rothaarige Hexe schnauft leise und stapft erstaunlich lautstark zu den Umkleidekabinen zurück. Endlich sind wir allein...nun fast allein...ich gebe der älteren Hexe einen bösen Blick...schnell verabschiedet sie sich in die hinteren Räume des Geschäftes.

Mit großen Augen siehst du mich an. Immer noch ziert dieses Lächeln deine Lippen doch diesmal ist es nur für mich bestimmt.

„ Wie geht es ihnen Professor?", fragst du leise. Am liebsten würde ich dir sagen das ich nicht mehr dein Professor bin, doch ich möchte es nicht übertreiben.

„ Sehr gut Miss Granger und ihnen?". Es entspricht nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Es würde mir besser gehen, wenn ich mir alles von der Seele reden könnte.

„ Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Sie wissen ich werde meine Ausbildung bald beginnen?".

Ich bringe nur ein leichtes Nicken zustande und kann nichts anderes tun, als dich anzustarren. Eine leichte Röte beginnt in deine Wangen zu kriechen und schüchtern senkst du die Augen. Keiner von uns Beiden weiß so recht was er sagen soll. Mir fehlen die Worte und du, die immer alles weiß, schweigst auch. Sind wir beide zu ungeschickt in solchen Sachen? Ich glaube schon. Etwas hält uns davon ab, macht uns Angst unsere wahren Gefühle zu zeigen.

Noch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken kann wirbelt etwas Rotes an mir vorbei und greift dich am Arm. Verwirrt lässt du dich davon ziehen. Ich höre noch wie du leise rufst, „ Auf wiedersehen Professor.". Ich hoffe es sehr.

Wütend starre ich aus dem Fenster und versuche den Rotschopf mit Blicken zu töten. Immer weiter treibt sie dich die Straße hinab. Warum lässt du dir das gefallen?

Wieder hatten wir nur einen Augenblick, doch das reicht mir nicht mehr auch wenn viele Augenblicke einen Moment ergeben.

Nachdenklich, aber irgendwie zufrieden verlasse ich ohne neuen Umhang das Geschäft. Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Wenn nicht heute, dann vielleicht morgen? Wir werden sehen, ich werde dich im Auge behalten.

:

:

:

Juhu, viertes Kapitel auch geschafft...gewöhne mich allmählich daran so zu schreiben...hm...wie wäre es mit einem fünften Kapitel? Oh je, wenn das so weiter geht finde ich gar kein Ende mehr. Vielleicht schaffe ich bis Freitag noch ein Update, wenn nicht müsst ihr euch bis nächste Woche gedulden denn vorher habe ich was gaaaaaannnnnz wichtiges vor und bin deswegen schon tierisch aufgeregt...: zu Geli schielt:...ne Geli? Du auch :lach:

Danke, Danke, Danke...für die tollen Reviews...: runde butterbier ausgibt:...

_Talina: Ui, da haben wir irgendwie aneinander vorbei geredet gelle? Wenn Snape dabei ist, steh ich auch auf romantisches Zeugs...na ja, Draco mag ich in der Rolle auch, aber ansonsten bin ich auch net so begeistert davon. Hm, Moulin Rouge find ich auch toll, wie bei dir vor allem wegen der Musik. Danke für dein Lob :knuddel:_

_Leoka: : jubel: Ein ganzer Karton mit Leckereien...wie lieb von dir...kann jetzt zwar nicht mehr laufen, weil ich so voll gefressen bin, aber Hauptsache ich kann noch schreiben gelle? :lach: _

_Sanni: : schlagstock vorholt: Klar, jetzt hau ich dich ganz doll : evil grin: Nein, bin doch froh das ich ein Review von dir bekommen habe. Jaha, in Sachen Herzschmerz kann ich zuweilen sehr triefend sein : lach: So bin ich halt, von einer Extreme in die andere. Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir?_

_Ebony-zoot: Hab ich euch zu lange zappeln lassen? Nein? Hab versucht mich zu beeilen. Danke für dein Review :knuddel:_

_Herm84: Upsi, bitte keine Anfälle bekommen...ist nicht gesund...geht ja auch schon weiter, aber ich musst mich auch mal an so einem Cliff ausprobieren...kann nix dafür, war das kleine, böse Selbst in mir drin. Kommt halt manchmal hervor...egal wie sehr ich es auch haue._

_Du hoffst es kommen noch weitere 10 Chaps? Na wenn ich mir das so anschaue ist das gut möglich :seufz: Danke für das Lob und dein Review : knuddel:_

_SweetChrisi: Hallo Süße, freue mich ganz doll über dein Review :knuddel: . Ich weiß, war fies da aufzuhören, aber jetzt geht es weiter. Wird fast nie wieder vorkommen : grins:_

_Hermine-Severus-Fan: Oi, noch mehr Kekse und dann noch mit Schoki...an solche Bestechungen könnt ich mich gewöhnen. Danke. :lach: Hab in die Tasten gehauen...und sie mich zurück, also nie wieder solche Vorschläge : grins: Danke für dein Review : knuddel:_

_Esta: Aha, also du willst dich ernsthaft mit mir streiten? Hm...:böse schaut: alle hier wissen das Severus mir gehört...mir, mir ganz allein...hat man ihn anvertraut...upsi, falscher Film :lach: Na gut, wir können auch wie Schwestern teilen. Eine Woche du, eine Woche ich...ui, armer Sev...hat er das verdient? Jaaaaaaaaaaa : grins:_

_Du willst jetzt noch mehr Hermine sein? Muss ehrlich zugeben, wollt auch schon mit ihr tauschen...Danke für dein liebes Review und das Lob :knuddel:_

_McAbe: Oha, noch mehr leckere Kekse...wenn du wüsstest was hier für Krümel rumliegen...Danke für dein Lob und das Review :knuddel:_

.


	5. Augenblick die Fünfte

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Das Universum von Harry Potter ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Na wie war das? Hab ich doch gut gemacht oder? Braves Mädchen.

Autorengeschwafel: Huhu, bin wieder zurück von einem anstrengenden Wochenende in London. Erst die Stadt erkunden und dann noch fast 15 Stunden auf den Beinen bei der HP3 Premiere...meine Füße...wusste endlich wozu sie fähig sind...Auf in die fünfte Runde. Hätte nie gedacht das ich so weit komme.

:

**Augenblick die Fünfte**

Kann man Menschen mit Blicken töten? Nein, aber ich wünschte das es funktionieren würde. Ich wünschte das es bei Ginny im Moment funktionieren würde. Es wäre mir vollkommen egal ob ich dann Ärger mit Harry und Ron bekäme. Und so was schimpft sich meine beste Freundin! Das ich nicht lache!

Wenn sie dich nicht leiden kann ist das ihr Problem und nicht meines. Warum bei Merlin lasse ich mich dann von ihr wie ein Kleinkind abführen? Keine Ahnung...mein Kopf fühlt sich irgendwie leer an. Das ist neu.

Ginnys Griff wird fester um meinen Arm und ihre scharfen Nägel graben sich in mein Fleisch. Immer schneller scheint sie zu laufen. Doch mir reicht es allmählich. Abrupt bleibe ich stehen und setzte meine Fersen wie ein störrisches Pony fest in den Boden. „ Was soll das Ginny? Bist du von Sinnen? Du tust gerade so als wäre Voldemort persönlich hinter uns her.".

Sie zuckt bei der Erwähnung des Namens sichtlich zusammen und starrt mich aus großen Augen an. Ein paar weitere Hexen in unserer Nähe bleiben ebenfalls stehen und tuscheln empört. Neugierige Schnepfen! Ich sehe sie böse an und plötzlich huschen sie weiter.

Ginny zerrt wieder an meinem Arm. „ Komm Mione, er verfolgt uns.". Verwirrt ziehe ich die Brauen hoch. „ Wer verfolgt uns?". „ Snape!". Was? Wo? Wie? Wann?

„ Nicht umdrehen Mione komm weiter!", drängt sie mich. Hallo! Ich habe einen eigenen Willen. Gut, nicht mehr...sie zieht mich weiter. Warum verfolgst du uns?

„ Diese widerliche Fledermaus", schimpft die Rothaarige an meiner Seite weiter, „ Schon im Geschäft hat er dich so komisch angesehen...wie ekelhaft!". Ich weiß nicht ob ich grinsen soll oder Ginny eine kleben. Es juckt ganz furchtbar in meiner Hand.

„ Er ist nicht ekelhaft und auch keine Fledermaus". Es ist an der Zeit Farbe zu bekennen. „ Papperlapapp! Dann ist er eben was anderes.". Hat meine ehemals beste Freundin eigentlich begriffen worauf ich hinaus will? Ich denke nicht.

„ Ginny was hast du eigentlich gegen ihn?". Versuchen wir es anders. Wir bleiben vor einem Schaufenster stehen und betrachten die Auslage die aus getrockneten Würmern besteht. „ Was ich gegen ihn habe? Du müsstest das am besten wissen. Sieben ganze Jahre hast du ihn ertragen. Er ist ein Bastard!". Aber auch ein Bastard kann äußerst erotisch sein.

„ So schlimm ist er nun auch wieder nicht. Immerhin hat er versucht uns alle zu schützen, besonders Harry.". Einlenken ist das beste Manöver. Die Rothaarige schnauft leise neben mir und sieht mich misstrauisch von der Seite an. „ Egal! Warum verteidigst du ihn eigentlich? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich denken du hast ein Ding für Snape.". Bingo! Kluges Mädchen. Trotzdem hülle ich mich in Schweigen. Verdammter Feigling!

„ Komm jetzt. Harry und Ron warten bestimmt schon im tropfenden Kessel.". Ich sage gar nichts mehr. Erhasche aus dem Augenwinkel nur den Stoff deines schwarzen Umhangs. Du behältst mich im Auge nicht wahr? Du bist ebenso feige wie ich selbst, habe ich Recht?

Jemand muss den ersten Schritt machen, das wissen wir beide.

Wieder mal am Boden zerstört trotte ich meiner Freundin hinterher.

:

:

:

Ich sehe zu wie ihr im tropfenden Kessel verschwindet. Zuvor hattet ihr eine kleine Diskussion worum es dabei ging kann ich nur erahnen.

Ich verfolge dich schon eine ganze Weile. Die junge Weasley hat es natürlich bemerkt, aber sie sollte nicht denken das ich locker lassen werde. Etwas muss getan werden. Ich kann dich nicht einfach wieder gehen lassen ohne wirklich mit dir zu sprechen. Wir mögen beide feige sein, doch soll Feigheit etwas Besonderem im Weg stehen?

Zu lange habe ich gewartet, zu lange habe ich mich selbst bestraft und mir ein wenig Glück verwehrt. Energisch betrete ich selbst nun auch diese kleine Spelunke. Dort sitzt du mit deinen Freunden und versuchst mich nicht zu beachten. Potter und die Weasleys werfen mir fragende Blick zu die finster werden, als sich die Rothaarige zu ihnen beugt und etwas flüstert.

Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich weiß was ich hier eigentlich suche lasse ich mich an einen Tisch ganz in deiner Nähe nieder. Zufrieden betrachte ich wie eine Diskussion von neuem beginnt. Du scheinst wütend zu sein, doch die gedämpften Worte kann ich nicht verstehen. Nervös streichst du dir durch die vollen Locken bevor du schnell und mit festem Blick zu erzählen beginnst. Das Resultat ist Schweigen. Deine Freunde starren dich entgeistert an, dann wandern ihre Blicke wieder zu mir.

Was hast du ihnen gesagt?

Der junge Weasley schüttelt wie wild den roten Haarschopf und springt vom Tisch auf. Entsetzen in seinen Augen...Enttäuschung in seiner Haltung. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stürmt er plötzlich aus der Tür. Keine Sekunde vergeht und seine kleine Schwester stürmt ihm hinterher. Potter sitzt immer noch bei dir und schenkt dir einen Blick den ich nicht deuten kann. So ernst habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

Leise Worte flüstert er in deine Richtung die dich zusammenzucken lassen. Ich kann die Tränen in deinen braunen Augen leuchten sehen. Es macht mich wütend. Sie haben kein Recht dich zu verurteilen. Sie haben kein Recht über dein Leben zu bestimmen. Du allein weißt was gut für dich ist.

Potter erhebt sich ohne dich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen und verlässt ebenfalls diesen Ort. Allein und klein sitzt du nun auf deinem Stuhl Krampfhaft umgreifst du das Glas in deiner Hand. Den braunen Lockenkopf hast du gesenkt um die Tränen zu verbergen.

Möchtest du das ich dich in Ruhe lasse? Oder soll ich versuchen dir etwas Trost zu spenden? Du weißt, ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Und doch werde ich es versuchen, denn es ist meine Schuld das du nun so traurig bist.

Langsam erhebe ich mich und nähere mich dir. Stur hältst du den Kopf gesenkt. Willst mich nicht ansehen. Vielleicht sollte ich doch gehen? Vielleicht gibt's du mir allein die Schuld?

Trotzdem lasse ich mich lautlos auf den Stuhl neben dir fallen. Lausche eine Weile auf deine erstickten Schluchzer. Es bricht mir das Herz dich so zu sehen. Sanft beginne ich über deinen Handrücken zu streichen der noch immer das Glas umklammert hält. Du zuckst nicht zurück und das gibt mir Hoffnung.

Die Minuten ticken dahin in denen ich dich schweigend tröste, in denen ich versuche Tränen mit einer winzigen Berührung zu trocknen. Gedankenverloren starre ich auf deine kleine Hand die so blass in diesem schlechten Licht erscheint.

„ Sie...sie...sie sagen...", schluchzt du leise hervor nur um wieder abzubrechen. Mutiger geworden ergreife ich deine Hand nun gänzlich um sie mit meiner zu umschließen. „ Was haben sie gesagt Hermione?". Endlich siehst du mich mit tränigen, braunen Augen an. Bist du überrascht das ich so vertraut mit dir rede? Nun, es überrascht mich selbst.

„ Sie sagen ich wäre nicht normal. Sie sagen sie wollen mich nie wieder sehen.". Ich weiß das, das nur die Halbe Wahrheit ist. Schlimmere Worte haben Potters Mund verlassen. Doch ich bin zufrieden mit dem was du bereit bist zu geben. „ Sie werden sich wieder beruhigen.", versuche ich dir Mut zu machen.

Deine alte Skepsis kehrt in dein klares Gesicht zurück. „ Das weißt du nicht. Du weißt nicht was ich ihnen gesagt habe.". Vielleicht weiß ich es doch, aber viel lieber würde ich es aus deinem Mund hören. „ Was hast du ihnen gesagt?".

Rote Farbe kriecht in deine Wangen und wieder bist du so schüchtern. Leicht schüttelst du den Kopf. Du scheinst zu überlegen, aber du weißt das es jetzt an der Zeit ist eine Entscheidung zu treffen. „ Ich habe ihnen gesagt...", fest siehst du mich nun an, „ ich habe ihnen gesagt das ich verliebt bin und glaube das es auch erwidert wird.". Ich stelle mich dumm und du weißt das auch, denn du schenkst mir ein nachsichtiges Lächeln. „ Man sollte annehmen das sie sich für dich freuen.".

Nachdenklich betrachtest du meine Hand die deine hält. „ Das hätten sie auch getan, wenn es jemand anderes wäre und nicht du.". Ich atme hörbar die Luft aus die ich angehalten habe. Da war er, der kleine Schritt der alles verändern wird. Die wenigen Worte nach denen ich mich so sehr gesehnt habe sie zu hören. Der Feigling in mir sucht einen Fluchtweg, doch diesmal werde ich ihm den Weg versperren. Einen Augenblick überkommen mich Zweifel, aber es ist nur ein Augenblick den ich gegen jeden Moment mit dir eintauschen würde.

Sanft streiche ich eine deiner wilden Locken hinters Ohr. „ Nun, dann müssen wir ihnen klar machen das es unsere Entscheidung ist. Ihnen klar machen das es uns glücklich machen soll und nicht sie. Sie müssen ihr Leben , leben und wir unseres.".

Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitet sich auf deinem Gesicht aus. Und auch wenn immer noch die Tränen in deinen Augen schimmern kann ich erkennen das du glücklich bist. Und genau das ist es das auch mich glücklich macht.

Wir werden sehen wie weit wir kommen, doch wir werden einen Schritt nach dem anderen tun. Es ist gut zu wissen nicht mehr allein zu sein. Dich an meiner Seite zu haben.

Schwungvoll stehe ich auf und ziehe auch dich auf die Füße. Überrascht siehst du mich an.

Zum ersten Mal gebe ich dir ein richtiges Lächeln. „Wie wäre es mit Kino?". Deine Überraschung wird größer. „ Kino? Aber...aber das ist doch so eine Muggelsache...ich dachte...du...du".

„ Was? Das ich kein Kino kenne? Ich liebe einen guten Film.", damit ziehe ich dich hinter mir her. Ein fröhliches Kichern entgleitet deinen Lippen und eng schmiegst du dich an meine Seite, als wir in Londons Regen hinaustreten.

Aus einem schönen Augenblick ist ein wirklich guter Anfang geworden.

Klischee? Vielleicht, aber wen interessiert das schon?

:

:

:

Hm, eure Meinung ist gefragt. Wie fandet ihr das Kapitel? War das ein gutes Ende oder wollt ihr das es weitergeht? Fand es ja extrem fluffig.

Wenn ja, werde ich nicht sehr viel Zeit finden um ein regelmäßiges Update zu machen." Malfoy Attraction" läuft auf Hochtouren und das bisschen Zeit das ich habe fließt da hinein.

:

Vielen herzlichen Dank für die tollen Reviews...also irgendwie fühle ich mich richtig geliebt.

_Das tut unglaublich gut : grins:_

_SweetChrisi: Hey Süße : zurück knuddel: schön das dir das Kapitel gefallen hat und vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob. Aw, du hast nicht den Mumm Severus und Mione zusammen zu bringen? Probier dich doch einfach mal dran. Auch wenn sie bei dir nicht zusammen gekommen sind, war deine letzte Story absolut wundervoll._

_Malina: Ha, Topf und Deckel sind so gut wie zusammen, aber ich fürchte das Kapitel wird dir auch net so zusagen...viel zu fluffig...mwah, was bei Merlin ist nur mit mir los? :grummel:_

_Drachenkind: Danke für dein Review...: auf name schielt: du bist nicht zufällig mit einem gewissen Malfoy verwandt? Aaaaaawwwww Draco! Komm in meine Arme : lach:_

_Talina: Naja, beschämter Weise muss ich zugeben das es wohl doch keine weiteren 10 Kapitel werden...Zeitmangel...sorry, aber wie wäre es, wenn ich irgendwann mal eine andere Herm/ Severus schreibe hm? Direkt nach meiner anderen Großen Story? Hm, mal schauen, weiß ja net ob ihr hiervon doch noch ne Fortsetzung wollt. Jedenfalls kannst du dich als zu Boden geknuddelt ansehen für dein Review : grins:_

_Sanni: Hey! : stock vorholt: Was heißt hier Schandtat? Würd ich nie tun : grins: Danke für dein liebes Review : knuddel:_

_Hermine-Severus-Fan: Danke für dein Lob. Hm, dann denk auch an deine Memo und versuche dich an dieser Schreibweise. Hin und wieder etwas schwierig, aber es macht irgendwie doch Spaß...obwohl du ja nie wissen kannst was sie wirklich denken würden gelle?_

_: knuddel:_

_Herm84: Oi, so ein süßes Review und so ein süßes Lob. Danke : knuddel: Oh je, die Frage des Endes...ich glaub ja fast wir haben es so gut wie erreicht oder doch schon erreicht? Mwah, ich weiß net...sitze in einer Art Zwiespalt...mein Kopf ist leer und ich bin vollkommen unglücklich darüber. : knuddel: Ginny :o)_

_Esta: Ja, ich lasse sie ja nicht mehr leiden. Sind ja so gut wie zusammen, den Rest könnte man sich eigentlich denken gelle? Von wegen das mit schwesterlich teilen musst du dir überlegen...gibt's nicht, entweder das oder er ist ganz allein meiner : lach:_

_Bösartigkeit an anderer Stelle? Hm, weiß gar net was du damit meinst : pfeif:_

_: dicken knuddler rüberschickt:_

_McAbe: Oi, danke für den Kuchen...ich liebe Kuchen...bin nach Süßem fast so süchtig wie nach Reviews : lach: Nee...Süßigkeiten sind besser oder....hm...schwere Entscheidung._

_Danke für dein Lob und das Review : knuddel ganz fest:_

_Käddi: Hey, willkommen in der Runde und gleich ein dickes Dankeschön mit Knuddler für dein Review...musst dich dran gewöhnen...knuddel jeden zu Boden : lach: _


End file.
